Tamashi no Yadorigi
by Yk2895
Summary: En realidad, las guerras del hombre siempre inician como guerras de dioses. De este modo la humanidad abandona la fe, se deteriora la moral humana y el hombre toma armas. TenTen busca el sentido de su existencia en un mundo controlado por aves. OOC/AU/FANTASÍA. Para Ari por el amigo secreto.


**PUBLICADO:** Diciembre 31 de 2017

 **AVISOS:** 70% pedido 30% improvisación. Basado en la serie ' _Mistletoe'_ de Hitoshizuku-P x Yama, nombres de dioses y territorios pertenecen al autor de la serie.

 **AU/OOC/FANTASÍA/CIENCIA FICCIÓN(?)**

 **Conteo final:** 1753 palabras

-Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen-

Los rangos y la jerga militar son inexactos basado en que no investigué.

* * *

Un mundo donde la existencia del hombre obedece los antojos de los dioses y sus victorias —o perjuicios— son cadenas que se acortan o aflojan al antojo de seres arrogantes e inconstantes es un mundo cruel que no perdurará.

Los humanos siempre han tenido algo que los diferencia de toda creación; cierta _esencia_ indefinible impresa en las entrañas de todo hombre que brilla con la fuerza de mil soles... una llama que arde a todo momento y, como el fuego, es _indomable_.

Estas aves sabias no previeron que en sus hijos crearon su caída.

.

* * *

[ _ **T** amashi no Yadorigi_]

* * *

.

Tras la rebelión de la humanidad contra las aves del paraíso, deidades que esclavizaron la humanidad desde su creación, se estableció un periodo frágil de paz y armonía tras la rendición de ambos frentes por las pérdidas que tuvieron. La distribución de poder aparentemente equitativa entre las partes concedió una libertad al hombre que avivó la llama de su existencia. Tanto la perseverancia como los anhelos y angustias del hombre generaron corrientes religiosas con idealismos comunes que culminaron en la creación de Shinju; un arbol sagrado que germinó de las plegarias de la humanidad, de cuyos 'frutos' se alimentan los dioses y cuyas raíces cuentan la sangrienta historia que formó la endeble y fragmentada sociedad que hoy conocemos.

Entre los dioses que instigaron esta conciliación adoptaban figuras humanas o personificaban las fuerzas del universo en su misión de proteger tan delicada coexistencia;pero estas deidades eran volubles... unas veces tenían un estricto sentido de la justicia, otras eran crueles y vengativos; su favor se alcanzaba por medio de los sacrificios y plegarias, procesos no siempre efectivos. Cuando ellos fueron conscientes de la utilidad de entremeterse en el origen primitivo de las plegarias —deseos nacidos de bondad u odio— como catalizadores de eventos cruciales para cumplir sus antojos llevó a la aceptación de crueles actividades. El resultado de jugar con seres como el hombre fue la fé de generaciones enteras; bastó con susurros y gratificaciones a líderes e idealistas. De este modo se da el deterioro de la moral humana, se cambió armonía y tranquilidad por envidia, deseo y celos.

En realidad, las guerras del hombre iniciaron como guerras de dioses, batallas por el control de la tierra. La humanidad abandonó la fe, se tomaron armas y empezaron a llegar al cielo dando inicio a lo que se conoció como "la caza de dioses".

Es así como surgen las dos grandes naciones...

* * *

 _Nacion roja: predica el 'aprovechamiento' del árbol sagrado y, por ende, la explotación humana con subordinación total a cambio de recompensa._

 _Nacion azul: ha comandado el mundo con idealismos pacifistas, conserva y protege la armonía con la tierra y los que en ella habitan_

* * *

TenTen no podía entender como su vida había llegado a este punto.

El dolor de su entrenamiento y servicio en el Ejército Celestial de Ghee Vermilion fácilmente equivalian a quince años de sacrificio pero nada se compara al sufrimiento que le causaba este fracaso.

La misión había empezado como cualquiera, la infiltración en territorio azul no ocasionó pérdidas de su escuadrón y fueron pocas los damnificados civiles. Todo iba bien hasta que Itachi, aclamado genio militar, ordenó que su tropa — _su tropa_ — se detuviera en una zona estratégicamente peligrosa, dejando vulnerable a su escuadrón.

—Comandante Uchiha ¿¡porque nos hemos detenido!?— preguntó sin la etiqueta propia de la interacción -Como lo debe saber tenemos un cronograma que cumplir.

—La misión está comprometida —declaró su superior al resto de la tropa, ignorandole.— Den vuelta inmediatamente.

Los subalternos miraron a su capitán con expresiones que variaban de la incertidumbre a la aceptación. TenTen ignoró a su equipo y fijó su mirada en Itachi que impasible aguardó la pártida de la primera división en el ejército del pájaro rojo.

—...Lo siento.

Todo se oscureció.

* * *

El país del fénix que prospera en la destrucción y renacimiento es quizá el instigador más poderoso en esta batalla pues el pájaro rojo se nutre del canto de la sangre de sus fieles seguidores, humanos desenfrenados por el susurro de su dios con el deseo de desollar y desgarrar sus adversarios. Pain controla las vicisitudes de su pueblo creando guerreros resistentes que elevan sus plegarias aclamando por el sufrimiento de su enemigo...

El pájaro azul.

En la búsqueda por derrotar a su hermano y en medio de la gula Yahiko engendró un poderoso híbrido, —el Pájaro de un Ala, destinado a ser su reencarnación final— a partir de un poderoso deseo elevado por un ser amargo y avaricioso. Este ser destinado a albergar a Yahiko cuando su cuerpo actual consumiera su llama era un hombre que incapaz de equilibrar la —media— fuerza de un dios en sus primeros años de existencia, lo que ocasionó grandes masacres y recordó cruelmente a la humanidad la maldad presente en los juegos de dioses...

En la nación Blue Oak, Nagato brinda felicidad y armonía ante las suplicas de sus discípulos que en respuesta a las grandes pérdidas desencadenaron la furia del pájaro azul. No hubo más opción que capturar al pájaro de un ala.

(El resto es historia.)

* * *

Tras despertar del coma inducido por el _regalo_ del Comandante Uchiha se encontró atrapada en una especie de cuarto oscuro y vacío que no llegaba a ser calabozo.

—Bienvenida Capitán.

—...

—No es una interrogación, puede hablar con confianza.

—Si te muestras quizá consideraria creer tus falsas palabras -dijo entre dientes TenTen.

Se escucharon unos pasos y de las sombras se acercó una mujer alta y esbelta de tez blanca y cabello azul. —Mi nombre es Konan. Entiendo la desconfianza pero no hay forma de que salgas de este sitio... ¿Puedes confirmar tu identidad? Eres TenTen, Capitán de la primera divisón en las filas de Pain, Dama de los Cuchillos. Saliste de la Academia con las mejores recomendaciones de la promoción y ni una misión fallida en diez años de ejercicio—.

 _Hasta ahora._

—Si no estuviesen seguros de quien soy no me tendrían aquí —refunfuñó— ¿Donde estoy?.

—Tu misión se llevaba a cabo en territorio azul, ¿que crees?.

TenTen guardó silencio, no revelaría nada incluso bajo tortura.

—Ah, veo que Itachi no te informó el porqué de tu misión -la dama de los cuchillos frunció el ceño, _por supuesto sabía cual era su misión._ Tras años de entrenamiento y pruebas demostró que podría con lo que otras tropas no...— No importa, Nagato explicará el motivo de tu presencia, sigueme.

Su misión era liberar el Pájaro de un Ala.

[...]

En Ghee Vermilion se creía que así como ellos tenían cuerpos fuertes y sanos con capacidad de rápida sanación, habilidades brindadas por su dios los habitantes de Blue Oak serían de cuerpos débiles con fuerte espíritu.

No esperaba encontrar prácticamente un cadáver dirigiendo a sus enemigos, pensar que este anciano derrotó a su vivaz líder y raptó a su 'descendiente' no cabía en la mente de TenTen.

—Tengo esta apariencia porque a diferencia de tu líder no hay un flujo de poder entre mis seguidores y yo —dijo el pájaro azul al parecer escuchando sus pensamientos— toda mi esencia está destinada a mantener la armonía y paz en mi pueblo.

TenTen guardó silencio y enfocó la mirada en la persona que acababa de entrar al sitio en que se encontraban.

Nagato extendió su brazo invitando al recien llegado a que se acercara. —Él es Gaara —un esbelto hombre de cabellos como la sangre se acercó al Pájaro Azúl— _tu misión_.

* * *

Valentía e ímpetu eran las principales cualidades de TenTen, pero uno de sus grandes problemas era la rapidez con que juzgaba a los demás y su inhabilidad de comprender a las personas que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideas y creencias.

Tras vivir rodeada de militares no tuvo mucho tiempo para interactuar con personas que desdeñaran la guerra, o simplemente valorasen la paz por sobre todas las cosas; esto la llevaba a tachar fácilmente de 'cobardes' e 'inmorales' a aquellos que no se enlistaban o simplemente se oponían a las metas de Yahiko.

* * *

TenTen no podía entender como su vida había llegado a este punto.

Aunque no era la primera vez que pensaba esto —y muy probablemente no sería la última—, TenTen realmente no sabía que penitencia estaba pagando en estos momentos. Pensar que su comandante, uno de los asesores en quien más confiaba su líder en esta guerra era un doble agente, un espía entre las líneas del Pájaro Rojo era algo que ni en sus pesadillas más locas se le ocurriría...

 _¡Estuve en la academia con su hermano menor, mierda!_

Por su entrometimiento se encontraba ahora en proceso de escabullirse en su _propio país_ ¡con el pájaro de un ala!. Podría expedir llamas por su boca de solo pensar en su ultimatum.

— _"Debes cumplir tu verdadera misión _—declaró Itachi impávido— _todos los logros que haz conferido a tu tropa y líder fueron solo la preparación para lo que realmente debes realizar. Y no digo esto para que cuestiones tus creencias y convicciones, no tienes otra sálida... en el instante que permití a tu tropa seguir con vida tu futuro se cerró. En este momento ya estas clasificada como desertora en todas las bases de datos de la nación roja y la única forma de volver será con Gaara como pase de entrada._

No creía en nada de eso de ser la 'elegida' pero Itachi tenía razón, si quería volver debía seguir el comando del Pájaro Azul y ayudar a Gaara en su _"misión secreta"._

No le quedaba de otra, después de todo no tenía otro lugar donde ir...

* * *

Gaara observaba con algo de diversión a la mujer que le acompañaba, aunque ella no le dirigió palabra alguna en ningun momento parecía que tenía suficientes para insultar a todo el universo.

Enfocó nuevamente su atención a lo que le rodeaba y archivó los estimulos desconocidos que asaltaban sus sentidos. Aunque provenía de esta tierra era poco lo que recordaba que no estaba borroso por las confusiones mentales que le ocasionaron los altibajos de poder.

Rodeado de niños y personas inocentes no lograba tolerar que su creador incitara la guerra, que existieran armas como él para robar la vida de tantas almas, ajenas a las ocurrencias de los dioses...

—¡Oye!, presta atención —susurró su acompañante a unos cuantos metros del punto de guardia ubicado en la base de un gran edificio— actua como el psicópata que solías ser y dejame informar el por qué de nuestra presencia.

La inexpresividad de su rostro no fue más que el resultado de su determinación.

... _pondría fin al origen de esta maldad_.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** _El final debería dar a entender que están a punto de atacar la "guarida" del Pájaro Rojo".

Como podrás ver usé a Nagato y a Pain como seres separados, queriendo representar que los dioses ave -como los griegos- son como hermanos entonces meh, algo así.

La idea principal es que un grupo de dioses -pajaros rojos- se enfrentan a los dominantes -pajaros azules- que han regido en precaria armonía por muchos años.

Pain engendró a Gaara en sentido figurado como se crearon los juubis... se que lo entiendes pero por si las moscas jajaja.

Gaara como Pájaro de un Ala lo imaginé como Gaara-Kazekage, pacífico y justo.

No ahondé en los demás personajes porque siguen las características de los cannon de Naruto. Por ejemplo, Itachi como agente doble por la 'justicia', Nagato con su paz y control opresivo de sus subditos y Konan como su fiel servidora. Debí profundizar por lo que son las mentes maestras que controlan todo pero me quedé sin tiempo. je je

 _Querida Ari_ eres una de las personas más brillantes que conozco -no solo intelectualmente- pues tu forma de ser ilumina cualquier interacción contigo... ¡Incluso por whatsapp!

La verdad linda no sé ni que hice; me encantó el pedido pero no sabía como hacer algo que nos dejara satisfechas a ambas pues tanto Mistletoe como TenTen son de gran complejidad, espero que te guste ya que como podrás ver no fui muy fiel al pedido... soy un fracaso *llora*. Si tienes inconformidades solo dime y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia sea digna de estar en tus favoritos.

 **¡Feliz Navidad y** **Feliz Año Nuevo!**

El final alterno —si aún te interesa— era básicamente lo siguiente:

-Gaara elimina a Yahiko.

-Nagato retoma el poder absoluto y acaba con la oposición, esto lleva a la persecución de personas como TenTen quien con la ayuda de Gaara —que no va a permitir tal injusticia como la muerte de alguien prácticamente secuestrado— burla los planes de Nagato.

-Itachi -como TenTen- lucha con la culpa de haber apoyado tal dictadura opresora (tipo plan ojo de luna) y decide acabar con el Pájaro Azul que ha "perdido" la cordura.

Pero bueno, esto será otro capitulo... despues de todos las guerras entre dioses y humanos duran muchos años.


End file.
